In typical GMAW and GTAW type welding operations a welding torch/gun is used to deliver the arc to the weld in both automatic, semi-automatic and manual welding operations. Often times the torch/gun is handled roughly or makes significant contact with the workpiece, which can severely damage the torch/gun such that it cannot effectively be used. For example, in manual and semi-automatic operations, users tend to use the torch like a hammer to chip off slag from the weld, while in automatic/robotic welding operations there can be instances where the torch impacts the workpiece, tooling, etc. These events can cause damage to the torch and torch components, and can be particularly damaging when the impact loads on the torch are lateral. These loads can tend to bend the torch—specifically at the gooseneck portion of the torch, which can adversely affect the wire feeding, and other operations of the torch.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.